Gift
by Than Dance-for-Me
Summary: Alfie has a great and special gift for Iwan. [Game Of Thrones RPF!Alfie Allen/Iwan Rheon]


**Gift**

Iwan Rheon smiled instantly at the moment he saw his lover, Alfie Allen, leaving the bathroom.

"So, this is all we do for my birthday." Iwan snorted collapsing in the bed.

"Just a second." Alfie moved the hands. "And I'll be with you."

Alfie had left the shower with a towel tied to his hip, covering his thigh and one in his hair, just arrived in the room took the laptop and sat on the sofa. Alfie Allen was nice, funny, sexy, playful; Alfie was many things, but also very lazy.

"Have you prepared a cake at least?"

"Of course not, you like to eat another type of dessert is not like that?" The corners of the lips of Alfie curved while he caressed one of his thighs.

Iwan came and sat on the lap of this, who placed the computer between the separation of his legs. Iwan sighed and catching the towel dried Alfie's lightened hair, carefully and slowly.

"Come on, stop that. Let's play a game." He purred in his neck.

"Not now."

Iwan clucked his tongue.

"You're more obedient when you're Reek."

Alfie put aside the computer, shook his head making Iwan's hands stop and finally took one of these, posing a soft, gentle kiss between the knuckles. His lips gradually opened around the skin, which was hit by the hot breath. The skin felt a minimum tug as his lips returned to join.

" _Pen-blwydd hapus._ (Happy Birthday.)" Alfie showed a dumb and happy expression. The Welsh pronunciation that this had was terribly bad, but every so often Iwan used to joke with that language and Alfie was forced to study it, without much progress so far.

"So that was what you wanted so much." Iwan did not avoid the spontaneous chuckle. "You've worked hard. My little boy needs a reward."

Iwan kissed her forehead, outlined an excited smile and his bright eyes twinkled. Iwan's fingers lifted Allen's head from the chin, his eyes connected for a moment. The fingers separated surrounding Alfie's cheeks, obtaining the heat of the red skin.

Iwan bit his lower lip, passing by his teeth firstly slow and delicate, and finally, strong, squeezing and holding him. His lips were above the opposites, wetting them before his tongue was introduced into the cavity.

Alfie's left hand fingers tangled in Iwan's hair. Alfie straightened her back, attracting Iwan from the nape. At the end of every touch of both tongues there was a cloying aftertaste.

Alfie's right hand wandered around Iwan's arm, tingling the fingers descended to the pelvis of him, just near the thigh with the nails and at the final destination, feeling the other's crotch. Iwan in response grabbed his arm and lifted it up to the head, he ended the kiss by catching the nimble tongue between his teeth.

"That's too much reward for a little boy who has not been able to prepare a cake." Iwan index finger ran the circumference of Alfie's lower lip. "Today my little boy should be obedient and remain abstinent."

Alfie's lips parted and met again to have the first joint of the finger between them. The tip of the tongue dip it and the lips were doing pressure as they descended, getting the whole finger.

Alfie held Iwan's wrist, his tongue licked each finger belonging to this. He closed his eyes at the time when tilted his head, sliding his tongue along the index finger; this same walked among the separation of the fingers. Iwan bit her lower lip, quivering between Alfie's thighs.

That excited him so much, see how Alfie's tongue traveled for every finger phalanx, how the teeth at times appeared and minimally scratched his skin, how Alfie looked provocative when he raised slowly his eyelids; every tiny action that Alfie Allen could make was generating a huge fire in his whole body.

"Sorry, but your little boy will not be good tonight." Alfie saliva stuck in the tip of his fingers and some soiled the chin of this.

Alfie reached into his sideboard and took out from this a handcuffs coated with plush; one of the shackles took Iwan's wrist and the other Alfie's. Iwan extended his free arm, looking for the key, but Alfie stopped him.

"Do not make me handcuff you this one too"

"Oh, a bad boy." Iwan laughed. "Should I be careful?"

"You should, you're in danger."

" _Help, ffoniwch yr heddlu._ (Help, call the police.)" Iwan joked.

Alfie's lips passed through Iwan's wrist, with kisses reaching his shoulder and effort he took off his shirt. His fingers touched each of the bones of the opposite spine, they slipped between the pants and squeezed Iwan's buttocks.

" _Beth yw'r gost y noson?_ (How much is it per night?)" Alfie licked his incisors.

"You learn fast." Iwan's hand went to Alfie's crotch, his hardened cock could be already perceived above the towel. "My little boy will need to be rewarded."

Iwan took Alfie's cock, his fingers gave several touches to the tip, then hooked into the trunk. Softly, rose stroking one side. Alfie moaned as his fingers returned and pressed the tip.

" _Mae"n fawr_. (It is large.)" Iwan whispered.

Iwan wet his fingers, which given a quick and hard trip in the opposite cock; this increased the size between his hands. The fingers traced, squeezing with stiffness the wet skin and before going down again, the nails tugged the foreskin; in which they tore, went up and down. The fingers of her lover were the greatest satisfaction that Alfie Allen in his life had felt. Although it was not just for having them touching his virility, but most of his alienation arose because the sensual movement that Iwan's lips did when this spoke in Wales.

"I need a better reward."

Alfie held the waist the moment when rose; Iwan released his cock and grabbed his shoulders, also moving the legs around his pelvis. Alfie put Iwan in the bed, with his helpful hand took off his pants; the sheets were a complete mess, like Iwan's naked body at Alfie's mercy.

"I'll let my young child be greedy today."

Alfie licked his lips, sliding for a brief moment between Iwan's lips and later by the neck of this, finishing in the belly. His teeth took a piece of Iwan's skin, sucked leaving a fanned purple mark. Iwan released a gasp when the bite increased in strength.

Alfie searched again into the sideboard, this time taking the lubricant. The light liquid slipped through his fingers to a part of the pelvis, the thighs, the erectile member and the entrance, staying on this last.

Iwan moaned, two Alfie's fingers had entered his cavity, doing as first action a deep onslaught and then, they separated and focused on their tender points. Meanwhile, Alfie's mouth kissed the start of his crotch, slowly filling his mouth with his cock. Iwan bit his middle finger, holding himself.

" _Mae"n fawr_. (It's large.)" Alfie recalled.

Alfie's tongue tangles on the tip of his sex going descending by the trunk, completely taking his cock. One of the first sucks originated him the arching on his back, the followings didn't let him hold his voice. His hip was moving on its own, raising and causing to his cock cover more space in Alfie's mouth.

Before the end, Alfie had sucked in such a way that made Iwan shake. His right hand found the sheet, nails ripped this, and the left hand of Alfie. Alfie's fingers were connected to his, the handcuffs made them together for leniency.

Iwan's seed was exposed only at the time that the fingers penetrate him again, Alfie swallowed and tasted with pleasure his lips taking each remaining salty and hot liquid.

"Are you already ready?" Alfie asked returning to Iwan's neck.

"Are you?"

Iwan was immobilized and Alfie introduced slowly, this also froze at reaching the bottom. Iwan shouted and clenched his teeth, Alfie began to move doubtful and delicate, as he bent over Iwan, breathing in the ear of the same.

"Are you okay?" Alfie asked in a soft and cut tone.

Iwan deliberately smiled, with his right hand stroked one of Allen's cheeks, moving the bangs. His hand rested on the nape of this, tugging his face toward him. He gave him a little kiss on the nose, putting a last one on the lips.

"I am always okay." Iwan said, almost without releasing Alfie's mouth. "Come on, if you're okay, continue."

Iwan squeezed Alfie's arm, between moans. The thrusts of this had recourse to a faster and enjoyable pace. Alfie was panting on his ear, still holding his hand, clinging to this more carefully.

Iwan legs unsteady moved below the others. In those moments Alfie lost his self control, he did not know what he was doing, he could only perceive the opposite narrowness, squeezing his cock inside.

Iwan's fingers curled, Alfie directed his teeth to the neck of this. He bit the pale skin at the rythm of the obscene noises running through Iwan's lips; He squeaked his teeth, sucked and did not notice the moment when they ripped the skin.

Alfie had whispered the name of his lover when he cum and embrace him, and Iwan shouted his named after feel it. Alfie gasped awhile before laying beside him. Iwan taking suffocating breaths recovered without giving him a moment of rest, he climbed onto his thighs.

"There is not time to rest, my little boy."

Iwan shook his hips, teasing. Alfie in response gave him a smile and a shy erection.

* * *

 ** _Sorry..._**

 ** _but..._**

 ** _How it is called this couple? Iwallen? Rhallen? Alfiwan? Thramsay 2.0? SexyShip?_**


End file.
